warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Piecing It Together
(get the font "Nightwarrior" to see the coding) Blurb When Nightstorm comes back from a Quest, Skystream is pleased to see him. Everyone, excluding Nightstorm, thinks the two reunited cats are mates. Skystream, elated by his return, thinks that she has her mate back. But Nightstorm doesn't even have any of his memory back, and as he slowly pieces everything together, the world falls apart around the mates. Prologue Night had just fallen. The black tom touched noses with his mate. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He gazes into her blue eyes, wanting to believe it, wanting her ''to believe it. She just nodded. "I believe in you." He smiled sadly and curled his tail around her. "Let's just enjoy this night, okay?" Together, they gazed up at the stars, wondering if they'll ever have another night like this. The black tom leaned down and rested his head on the she-cat next to him. The stars were luminous, bright and strong. The black tom hoped that it was because StarClan was sending him their good wishes. "Are you sure you're the right cat to go?" The she-cat breathed out, "Maybe Eagletalon could go, or even Sunstar!" She was pleading now, "I don't want to lose you." The tom shook his head, "The message from StarClan was clearly talking about me. Do you remember what Shineflower told us? ''When night has fallen, everything will be complete. I'm the one who has to prevent this disaster." The she-cat sighed and linked her tail to his. "Be safe, okay?" He nodded. "I will. I promise." But even then, they knew that he could be making empty promises, broken lies that would only succeed in protecting the she-cat's heart until it shattered completely. But the tom knew these risks and he had to take it. His mate was relying on him. The Clan was too. As the night went on, the black tom stood up. "It's time for me to take my leave," he whispered, "I love you, Skystream." She tilted her head up to gaze into his piercing blue eyes. "I love you, Nightstorm." And with that, the black tom padded off, his mate's eyes trailing after him. He stepped out of the camp and disappeared into the night, off to complete his Quest. But what neither of them knew was that the prophecy meant something completely different. One Skystream looked around. It has been moons since she had last seen Nighstorm. The bright sun that came forth with day kept her hopes together, that maybe, just maybe... Nightstorm would come back to her once again. But the night brought Skystream terror, where she plunged into terrifying images of Nightstorm gone. Gone forever. Skystream walked into the cool woods, looking for a juicy mouse, or even a plump pigeon. Just because he was gone didn't mean she couldn't work. She worked harder than ever, trying to fulfill her duty as a worthy warrior. If only he would come back, if only... Skystream leaped into the sky, and brought down her kill. Perfect. As she buried her fresh kill, she heard a yowl. It sounded familiar... "Nightstorm?" she whispered. She raced to the camp entrance hoping to see her long-lost mate, and there he was. The guard on duty, Rainfur was bringing Nightstorm into camp. Skystream's gray fur stood on end, and she padded over to Nightstorm, trying, and failing to compose herself. Oh, she help it. Skystream ran to Nightstorm and licked his ear affectionately. But he didn't return the gesture. Nightstorm just stared at her, a puzzled look etched into his face. "Nightstorm? Who's Nightstorm?" the tom asked. But it WAS Nightstorm; Skystream would recognize him anywhere. "Nightstorm! Don't you remember me? It's me, Skystream?" Skystream's sky-blue eyes searched Nightstorm's expression for some kind of rememberance, but she couldn't find any. Skystream then realized something: Nightstorm, HER beloved Nightstorm, was gone. Gone forever. Two Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Collabs